


You're On

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag, Some background amari and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: The Legends (and company) go out to play some laser tag and Ava and Sara are both determined to win. Meanwhile, Wally and Zari make a bet on how the night is going to end.





	You're On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in a writing mood so expect some more fics soon. I've been wanting to write this fic for a while now and I love laser tag, so this one was fun to write.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics and follow me on tumblr @EllaLancelot to find out how much of a mess I really am.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You guys never fail to make my day :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"We are about to enter a warzone in which there is no rules." said Sara as she fastened her protective vest "Things could get ugly in there. We could turn on one another." She tossed her phaser around in her hands until she found a comfortable way to hold it "But, that's just the way it has to be sometimes. Every person for themselves." Sara aimed her unloaded weapon at a pale-faced Gary "I will not hesitate to shoot my own team if they dare get in my way."

"Sara, calm down, it's just laser tag." said Nate.

The Legends, two special Time Bureau agents (well, Ava was technically _director_  now), and whatever Constantine was calling himself, had gathered together to play some laser tag as an attempt to blow off some steam. They were now all together in the briefing room of "Star City Laser Adventures" the only laser arena that hadn't yet been destroyed by vigilantism, but was still the crappiest arena in the city.

"Yes, and I will kick the asses of each and every one of you." replied Sara, moving her phaser past her friends, but pausing when she got to Ava "Don't take it personally, babe."

Ava flashed a sarcastic smile reminiscent of the one she used to give Sara before they had fallen for each other "I won't have to. You know about my paintball reputation, and maybe _you_  should be the one worried about getting your ass handed to you, Miss Lance."

Sara smirked and looked at Ava with something more than just competitiveness in her eye "Well then, let's hope we're on the same team and it doesn't have to come to that, Director Sharpe."

Wally leaned in closer to Zari "10 bucks says they kill each other and get us kicked out of this place."

Zari considered his offer "Okay, but 20 says they end up having _sex_ in the arena and get us kicked out of this place."

The speedster extended his hand "You're on."

Zari accepted his handshake and the deal was set.

Ray moved to the front of the group "Time to go over the rules! There will be three games and each will last 15 minutes, however, if there are two players that are tied at the end of the 15 minutes, they shall play to the death!" he paused "Just kidding, they play until someone gets shot. There are cameras all over the arena and the Star City Laser Adventure staff reserves the right to kick us out if they suspect any inappropriate conduct taking place within our group."

Sara could have sworn that Ray looked at her when he said that last part, but she chose to ignore it.

"In the arena there will be a variety of hiding places and ramps and such. You can shoot people by using your phaser which should be attached to your protective vest. On your vest, there are six sensors, and one of these sensors has to be tagged by a laser in order to register as a hit."

"Did you like, read the terms and conditions or something?" asked Nate.

"Oh, no. I just had every birthday party here from the time I turned 7 to the time I turned 17." answered Ray.

Nate nodded "Cool."

"Will there be teams?" asked Wally.

"Good question!" said Ray "For the first round there will be two teams: The green team and the blue team. The next two rounds will be every player for themselves, though forming alliances is not discouraged. You'll know what team you're on once we enter the arena and your vest lights up."

"Well then" started Zari, examining her phaser "Let's do it."

The team flooded into the dark arena and it was... it was something. The arena had clearly not been updated (or cleaned for that matter) since the 90's and the blacklight decals on the walls were quite tacky. There were fog machines everywhere, it was pretty hot, and the room smelt like the inside of a shoe, but that was part of the _experience._

After a few seconds, the vests lit up. Everyone looked around for a brief moment to get a sense of who their teammates were before scattering in opposite directions for cover.

From what Sara was able to gather, the green team consisted of Amaya, Zari, Ray, Constantine, and Gary. Sara's team (the blue team) was her, Nate, Mick, Wally, and Ava. She smiled, knowing that she and Ava would get to work together, but the captain felt a ping of disappointment upon the realization that she and Ava wouldn't get to battle it out against each other.

It didn't take long for Ava and Sara to find each other in the dimly-lit arena, and once they did the game was pretty much over for everyone else. They spent the majority of the fifteen minute game back to back, shooting anyone and everyone in perfect harmony.

The way the two women were able to understand each other and work together so well was honestly impressive.

Towards the end, Sara even started to show off and shoot opponents while doing a back flip.

For everyone else however, game number one was a different story. Gary was either attempting to shoot something or hiding behind Constantine, Amaya got a few good shots in but was still no match for Sara and Ava, and Zari hid out on the top level of the arena, taking a shot every once in a while at an unsuspecting Legend. 

When the game was over and the score sheets came out, it was pretty clear who wiped the floor with everyone else. Ava ended up finishing first, though Sara was close behind in a respectable second place. Zari was in third because she was the only player that managed to go undetected by her "Captain and Mrs.Captain."

During the water break, Nate was the first to comment "I know that we were on the same team, but nobody should have let that happen." he said, gesturing to Sara and Ava who were sitting together, eating pizza.

"Yeah, that's fair." said Sara.

"At least the next round is no teams, so we can end you individually rather than as a team." quipped Ava which earned her a high-five from Sara.

Before round two started, Zari made her way over to Wally "Did you _see_  those bedroom eyes? You know, there's no shame in backing out of the bet now and keeping your money."

The speedster shook his head "Nah, I'm still feeling pretty good about my predictions."

Zari just shrugged "Suit yourself."

The next round started just as the first one had, with everyone rushing into the arena. After having the chance to try out some strategies, the game was well underway and round two was already showing itself to be harder than the first.

Players had seemed to go for the hiding approach rather than the attacking approach which made the arena a minefield. 

Sara quickly found Gary and shot him which caused him to scream. The scream caught the attention of Ray who poked his head over the wall he was hiding behind. Sara wasted no time and quickly hoisted herself up and over the wall, taking down Ray.

Ava on the other hand was stealthily running around, shooting anyone and everyone she saw, except for Amaya who managed to get a hit-and-run on the director.

Amaya wasn't the only one to make a comeback this round. Nate made a run for it and blindly shot his phaser, managing to tag 3 people without being detected.

All in all, this was shaping up to be a fairly competitive round. Sara was in the lead for a good portion of the game, after all, she _was_  a trained assassin. It looked like she would be taking the crown until the last ten seconds of the game when Ava was able to successfully find and tag Zari, upping her score and tying the game.

The buzzer rang through the arena and everyone's vests went from a glowing neon blue to grey, except for Ava and Sara. Their vests turned green and in an instant, both women knew what had happened.

"Well, Director Sharpe, that was an impressive game you played back there." Sara said smugly, holding her phaser up, ready to shoot at any moment.

Ava mimicked her motion, also ready to shoot Sara and end the game whenever she had to "Thanks, Captain Lance. Ready to lose to me... again?"

"You may have won last round, but that's only because we were working together."

"Maybe so, but if I were you I'd stop talking and start shooting."

Sara jerked her gun upwards to take a shot but Ava saw this coming and ducked, just barely keeping herself in the game. Then, both women spread out, determined to win.

The rest of the team stood along the wall of the arena and watched.

"You know, the last time they fought each other it was a draw. They ended up quitting and taking a water break." said Ray.

"Wait, they fought to a _draw?"_ asked Wally.

Nate nodded "Yep. By my calculations we'll probably be here all night."

10 minutes later, Ava and Sara were still battling it out with no win in sight. Both were going hard for the win, jumping over barriers, dodging lasers, and using league of assassin techniques to win a laser tag game. It was intense.

Wally turned to Zari "Looks like I'm winning here."

Zari shook her head "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. There's still one more game left."

Maybe it was because of the rising temperature of the arena or maybe it was because they were both exhausted, but soon, Ava and Sara ended up just like they had when they first fought all that time ago: On the floor.

Ava was almost out of breath and she could feel droplets of sweat rolling down her forehead, and Sara had gained a fair collection of bruises from running into walls and ramps.

"You want to just call it a draw?" asked Ava.

Sara considered the offer for a moment, but then she raised her phaser a few inches off the ground and pulled the trigger, making her the winner of round two. 

"No." replied the captain once the game was finally over.

Ava smiled and shook her head "So that's how you want to do this, huh? Alright Lance, I can play dirty."

Zari shot Wally a look that said _I told you so_  and the team filed into the break room yet again for pizza and drinks.

In the midst of the light conversation, Amaya walked over to Zari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked.

"What's up is Wally is about to lose a bet... and 20 bucks." explained Zari.

Wally shook his head "No way, they're definitely going to go all 'eye of the tiger' on each other and get us banned from this place."

"Ah" said Amaya "Let me guess, the classic 'sex vs murder' debate." the totem bearer took a sip of her drink and examined the two women.

"Yeah, sorry kid. Looks like your bank account is about to suffer some damage." she said after a moment.

Wally was about to protest when Nate walked into the conversation "I disagree." he said "Neither woman wants to lose the next round and they're going to be bringing it harder than ever. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a shoulder-check or two."

"Well then, care to make it interesting?" suggested Zari "If you two win, we do your chores for a month and vice versa."

"You're on, Tomaz." said Nate.

Just then, Sara walked over to the group "You guys ready for round three?"

Wally looked at his competition "Oh, you bet we are!"

Round three started just as the first two had. It was fast paced and intense. The heat was on.

Poor Ray had gotten shot three times in the first seven seconds and was now confusedly wondering how that even happened.

There was some great game play going on. Amaya managed to get some good shots in and even without his super speed Wally was dodging lasers like nobody's business. Gary... was hiding in the corner.

Although the game was intense, the real focus was on Sara and Ava who were trying to take the other out first rather than waiting for a tie game.

Ava quite literally walked herself into a corner and Sara took this as the perfect opportunity to take a shot. The assassin jumped from the upper level of the arena and landed perfectly on her feet, right in front of Ava.

"Any last words?" she asked the director.

Ava just flashed her a cocky grin and before Sara could respond, Ava had her pinned against the wall and she was kissing her.

Sara immediately let go of her phaser and Ava did the same, running her hands through the shorter woman's hair as she deepened the kiss.

The four betting Legends who were watching from afar exchanged a series of glances.

Ava pulled back for just a moment to see the look on Sara's face. She then resumed in kissing her and worked her thigh in between Sara's legs. However, seducing Sara wasn't her only goal. Ava reached for her phaser and was about to shoot when suddenly the lights shot on in the arena.

Everyone looked up and Sara and Ava pulled away from each other.

"Attention, Legends: Party of ten, due to violations of conduct rules, you are being asked to leave Star City Laser Adventures. Please return your vests." said a voice over the loud speaker.

Sara looked down at Ava's hand which was still holding her phaser "You cheater! You were going to shoot me!" she accused.

Ava just grinned "Seduction isn't a crime, nor is it cheating."

Once everyone was outside, Sara passed out the score sheets for the final round.

The team observed them in silent awe and nobody spoke for a minute or so.

Amaya was the first to say something "No way..."

"It's not possible..." continued Ava

"I won!" exclaimed Gary, jumping with excitement.

Sara looked at him "How?" she asked.

"He his the whole time and nobody got a shot at him. He somehow got the highest score simply from _that_."

"Damn." said Sara.

The players discussed the games while Nate, Zari, Amaya, and Wally gathered around.

"We won." said Zari "We got kicked out of the laser tag place because those two couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Boom" she said, breaking into a secret handshake with Amaya.

"Not so fast" said Nate, examining the 'Do Not Return' letter that was given to them by the Star City Laser Adventures staff. "It says here that we were kicked out for illegal cigarette usage."

The group turned to John Constantine who was smoking as they spoke.

"So nobody won?" asked Amaya.

Wally shrugged "Guess not."

Back on the other side of things, Sara and Ava were still playfully arguing about who was the better laser tag player.

"Okay." agreed Sara after another five minutes of banter "You may be a better laser tag player than I am, but I am better at seducing people than you are."

Ava cocked an eyebrow "Really? Because you seemed pretty seduced by me in there."

Sara scrunched her face and considered the statement "Eh, I wouldn't say you _seduced_  me. I was attracted at best."

"What do you say we go back to the Waverider and we can see who the real seductress is here?" suggested Ava, putting her fingers through the belt loops on Sara's jean shorts and pulling her in closer.

"You're on, Sharpe."

 

 


End file.
